Hidden
by I-Have-A-Dark-Side
Summary: Arabella Waters ran from Kings Landing to the Wall at the request of the Hand of the King, Ned. She is the Kings bastard daughter and the road for her will be dangerous and long but she will find hope in the form of her half brother Gendry and a certain Jon Snow but winter is coming and the Wall might just be the most dangerous place in Westeros... (may become M rated)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Arabella Waters ran from Kings Landing with the help of the Kings Hand, Ned Stark. She is the Kings bastard daughter and when Robert's bastards start disappearing she must hide for her life. At the Wall she's safe, the only one who knows who she really is Jeor Mormont but the Wall isn't as safe as it seems. Winter is coming and along with everything else there is the bastard boy, Jon Snow, with his kind eyes and soft smile...

**AN:** The timeline and events are a little off I know but it's to fit in with this story. Sorry if that confuses anybody. This chapter is shorter than the rest, the following chapters will be longer.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognised characters, places etc do not belong to me.

* * *

**Hidden**

One

_Eddard_

Ned and Jory rode down the dusty back streets at Kings Landing. There no one seemed to realise the Kings Hand was amongst them and that suited Ned just fine but he was not foolish enough to believe that he wasn't being watched.

Varys _little birds _were always watching.

"The tavern is just through there my Lord." They dismounted and while Jory took the reins of both horses Ned started for the door. "My Lord, I should accompany you."

Ned smiled, "I can handle a tavern Jory."

Ned was not at the tavern for a drink but a girl. One of Roberts many bastards, Jon Arryn had visited the girl as well just before his passing. So far Ned had met only one of his friend's bastards; the blacksmith apprentice Gendry. The boy had been, in Ned's opinion, a strong lad and looked exactly like Robert had when he was a boy.

Ned was no fool, Robert had no legitimate children; Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella were not his but Jamie Lannister's. Jon Arryn had died knowing the truth and so had many of Roberts bastards scattered across Kings Landing; the King didn't seem to know or care. It was Cersei's doing Ned was sure. So Ned felt obligated and more importantly, he wanted to help those few still alive.

The tavern was filled with drunken men laughing and groping any woman that passed. He scanned the girl's faces, many of them were too old and the ones that were young didn't have the Baratheon black hair or the blue eyes.

"A gallon of Ale sir?" he turned to the young sweet voice, even over the booming laughter her voice would be heard.

He smiled. Her ebony hair fell in waves, it seemed endless and her eyes were the sky blue that he saw when looking at his good friend Robert. He had found the girl, she couldn't have been more than ten and seven Ned noted.

"Arabella?" Ned asked just to be sure. Jory had learnt her name from the plump greasy man who owned the tavern though Jory had not laid eyes on the girl himself.

"Do I know you sir?" her cheeks were tinged with a blush and Ned realised he was making the girl uncomfortable. "Would you speak with me for a moment, outside?"

The girl nodded slowly and followed Ned as he stepped onto the street; he spotted Jory whose mouth dropped open once he spied the girl. She was beautiful and it was a wonder that she hadn't been sold off to the highest bidder.

The girl stood awkwardly, her eyes glued to her feet.

"I'm Eddard Stark, Hand of the King," as soon as he spoke Arabella gasped and bowed.

"My Lord, forgive me for my rudeness," Ned smiled and motioned for her to stand.

"You were not rude child." Ned said softly, the girl looked afraid and he couldn't blame her. The last Hand of the King was dead mere days after speaking with her. "Jon Arryn visited you before he died didn't he?"

She nodded slowly, "He did my Lord before he passed from a fever."

"Do you know who you are?" Ned asked wondering if Job Arryn had told the girl though he was sure he hadn't, Gendry knew nothing of who he was. Ned didn't suppose the girl did either.

"I'm Arabella Waters my Lord," Ned smiled; she reminded him of Arya, she seemed full of life and courage. He could see it in her eyes.

"Your mother's name?"

"I don't know my Lord, I never met her. I was left at this taverns doorstep and I haven't left since my Lord." Ned noticed that Arabella bit her lip nervously, her eyes scanning the street.

"Well, Arabella, you aren't just a tavern girl. You're important and you're in danger here." Ned spoke swiftly and softly, he didn't need anyone over hearing the words he spoke. "I have a friend his name is Yoren, he will take you to the Wall and when there you must find Lord Commander Jeor Mormont, he knows your going and he'll keep you safe."

Arabella stood staring at him, her eyes wide and her face suddenly pale. "My Lord, only men can join the Night's Watch."

Ned found it odd that after what he had told her that was what she decided to ask but maybe she didn't want to know what danger she was in or why. _Wise girl _he thought, the less she knew the safer it was for her.

"Jeor Mormont is an old friend; he will keep you safe, you won't need to take the Black." Ned tried to comfort the girl with reassurance though there was little he could really say to comfort her.

"When do I leave my Lord?"

Ned looked down to the end of the street where he saw Yoren dressed all in black holding the reins of two horses. Ned placed a hand on both of the girl's shoulders and smiled sadly at her while she stared wide eyed and frightened up at him. "Now Arabella, Kings Landing isn't safe for you."

The girl nodded stiffly and Ned felt sorry for the girl, she had a long dangerous road ahead and with no one by her side, no one to trust.

Ned called to the girl as she walked down the road past Jory and towards Yoren. Ned caught up with her, "Find my son if you can, Jon Snow, he's at the Wall. Befriend him if possible, he'll look after you."

Arabella nodded and walked away with only the clothes on her back. Ned watched as Yoren helped her onto her horse and ride away.

"The girl is safe now, the boy as well." Jory stood beside him staring at the retreating figures.

"Neither of them are safe, they are the only children of Roberts left. The Lannister's will hunt them down." Ned spoke with hatred, spitting out the Lannister name as if it were a curse.

"At the Wall not even the Lannister's can get to them my Lord."

Ned nodded though he knew that it was a long road for the two young Baratheon's from Kings Landing to the Wall and even there he wasn't sure how safe they would be, especially Arabella. The Lannister's weren't easily deterred.

They mounted their horses and rode for the Red Keep but before they made it red cloaked riders found them.

"Lord Stark, the King has returned from the hunt and requests your presence."

Ned frowned, "can it not wait till morning?"

"He doesn't have till morning my Lord!"

_Oh Robert, what have you done!_

* * *

**AN: **So, what do you think? Is it worth continuing? I have several chapters already written so let me know if it is worth continuing. Reviews equal motivation...


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **This is the second chapter, there will be no more posted until I get at least some response, as of yet I have no follows or reviews so until then I am unsure if I shall continue.

* * *

**Hidden**

Two

_Arabella_

It had been two days since Arabella and Yoren arrived at the Wall under the cover of darkness. They had travelled alone and staying off the main roads for safety they finally, after far too long, arrived at Castle Black.

Arabella didn't know how to feel once she arrived. She still wasn't sure why she had to run in the first place but it hadn't been her place to question Eddard Stark, the late Hand of the King. Yoren and Arabella had heard the news when they stopped at a tavern on the journey. She felt saddened at the news; they said he was a traitor and that after King Robert died he tried to take the throne for himself but she couldn't bring herself to believe it.

Joffrey was crowned King and his first act was to behead the man they called a traitor. Arabella didn't like to think of Eddard Stark being gone; he had helped her and showed her kindness something not many had done before. He seemed like a good man, a noble man with honour. She wouldn't believe he was a traitor.

The Lord Commander had taken her to a deserted tower, he told her she would be safe there and that no one would find her. He had also promised that it wasn't permanent and that he would arrange something more suitable soon.

That had been two days ago and she hadn't left the tower. Arabella sometimes heard voices and would panic but they would grow faint quickly and disappear and then the panic would drain away and she was left feeling sad and alone. Jeor Mormont would bring her food and sit and talk with her for a while before he would excuse himself to perform his duties. Arabella was thankful for the Lord Commanders help but she felt trapped, like a prisoner and she yearned to step outside and feel the cold wind on her cheeks and hear the crunching of the snow beneath her feet.

"Arabella," Jeor Mormont greeted her stepping into the room. He had tried to make the room as comfortable as possible but it was cold, damp and old. He could do nothing about that.

"Jeor," he had asked her to call him by his first name as she was not a member of the nights watch she guessed he didn't want her to treat him like a superior. "It's getting colder."

Jeor nodded and placed her food on the edge of the windowsill where she stood looking down upon nothing, it had no view; all to be seen was the white blanket of snow on the ground.

"Winter is coming Arabella," Jeor sounded old at that moment; Arabella turned and frowned with worry. His hair seemed whiter and he looked more tired than he had yesterday.

"Is everything alright?" she asked tilting her head to the side in concern.

He smiled softly. "The strains of being Lord Commander is all child. I am getting too old. I hope soon someone else will take my place."

"I'm sure they won't be as good as you," Arabella knew a little flattery cheered most men up. It was something she learned at the tavern.

He laughed, "I don't know, I have my eye on Lord Snow, he is a strong man; a born leader."

Hope suddenly filled Arabella; Eddard had said to befriend his son, Jon Snow. _Another person to speak with _Arabella was giddy with happiness. "That's Eddard's son, isn't it?"

Jeor nodded slowly, almost warily Arabella thought but then again she presumed she looked far too happy and he must have wondered why.

"Eddard said if I could, I should befriend Jon. He said he would help keep me safe." Arabella was smiling from ear to ear, her lips stretched further than she thought possible. "I would so love someone else to speak to." Arabella bit her lip, realising what she had said. "Not that your company isn't wanted Lord Commander."

He smiled, "I know what you mean child." He sighed, his shoulder slumping. Arabella feared a little for the man, he was strong but he himself had said winter was coming and who knew how long it would last. She feared the kind aging man would not last to see another summer.

"I will see child, it'll be dangerous, if anyone finds out your here I fear not even I will be able to protect you."

Arabella watched him leave and though she felt hope it was nothing compared to the fear she felt. She didn't know who was after her or why but she was in danger and one man had died already, Lord Eddard Stark who had helped protect her, she feared the same fate for Jeor Mormont.

_Hidden_

Arabella awoke to a soft knocking, "Arabella, may I enter?"

She called him in while sitting up, pulling the furs up to her chin. The mornings were progressively getting colder; Arabella had watched the fresh snow falling throughout the night as sleep didn't take her into its comforting embrace.

Jeor Mormont placed her food by her side and walked to the window, he seemed tense which caught Arabella's interest. "Is everything well?"

The old man sighed, "I have a suggestion child, one that I'm not sure I'm entirely comfortable with but it is the only solution I can think of."

Arabella stood; she was already clothed as she dared not to undress at night fearing the cold winds. "Tell me?" she stood behind him, waiting patiently, though she wasn't known for her patience.

"You become Abe Waters, a boy from Kings Landing with nothing but the clothes on your back wanting nothing more than to become a black brother," it took more than a moment for Arabella to understand.

"You want me to join the night's watch?" fear coursed through her veins freezing her.

"You won't take the vow but you'll train with the boys and men," Jeor turned and looked at her, she stared up at him biting her lower lip to stop herself crying. "Learn to defend yourself. You'll get to interact with the others, make friends."

Making friends didn't sound so bad but she still didn't fully understand how she would fool anyone into believing she was a boy. Her hair was too long and her lips to rosy and her figure was one of a woman's.

"You have to understand that if you become Abe I won't be able to look after you, you'll be just another recruit. I'll watch over you but I won't be able to intervene if you get into trouble." Arabella could tell that Jeor Mormont wanted her to turn down his offer but she couldn't pass up an opportunity to leave the dreadful tower.

"I want to try," she whispered quietly.

He nodded slowly, "very well." His eyes were filled with fear and dread.

They talked for hours; he cut her hair to her shoulders and gave her a leather strap to tie the rest up. He gave her shirts and breeches and cloth to wrap her chest. He told her everything she would need to know, he even gave her a sword.

Arabella felt overwhelmed scared and excited, once Jeor had sheered her hair she felt different, free almost. There were so many things men could do and say that woman could not.

"You'll bathe when everyone is asleep but you'll have to be quick and clever about it." Jeor Mormont said finally, he had told her all she would need to know.

"Thank you," Arabella said with a smile, she was more grateful for his help than he would ever know.

He stood ready to leave but there was one thing Arabella desperately wanted to know.

"Why am I here?"

Jeor stopped and turned to face her, she noticed the fear that flashed through his eyes before his face became a stone mask.

"Why did Eddard send me here, why am I in danger?"

She waited for what seemed forever, silence hung in the air and the only sound was of the quick breathes coming from them both.

Finally, to Arabella's relief he spoke. "There are people that want you dead child, you've done nothing wrong but it's because of the blood that runs through your veins."

"What blood?"

"Your fathers blood child," Arabella watched as it seemed a war was waging within him. "That is all you need to know."

"Will I ever be safe?" Arabella asked her voice soft and scared and that of a little child's, she hated sounding so weak and afraid but she was, never had she thought she would be in danger. She was just a tavern girl, Arabella Waters, the girl with no family.

The Lord Commander smiled sadly, "I hope so child."

That night Arabella wondered, not for the first time, who her parents were and more importantly who her father was and what he had done to make people want to hurt his bastard child!

* * *

**AN: **So what do you think? Continue?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Thank you to those following and reviewing, it means a lot to me. So here is chapter three, I hope you enjoy it and I hope you continue to leave reviews because remember, reviews equal motivation which means more chapters...

* * *

**Hidden**

Three

_Jon_

The news of his father still haunted him as did the news of his sisters, Arya and Sansa. They were still in Kings Landing most likely held against their will if Robb's letter was true which he had no doubt that it was.

For not the first time Jon wished he could flee, join his brother who had called in his bannerman and was readying for war against the Lannister's. Jon wanted nothing more than to cut down the Lannister's one by one but he couldn't, he had tried to leave but Sam, Pypar, Grenn and Gendry had dragged him back to the Wall. His place was at Castle Black, he knew that but it didn't ease the fears for his family or his desire to help them.

"Lord Snow," Ser Alliser Thorne called mockingly, Jon stepped forwards fighting the rage that burned within him whenever he saw or heard the Master-at-Arms.

A batch of new recruits had arrived and of course Ser Alliser wanted to put them in their place by making them fight the more experienced recruits and Jon knew that however much the man hated him, Ser Alliser Thorne could not deny that Jon was one of the best.

Many of the men had loathed him when he first arrived and it took time for him to understand why and to change his ways. He knew that though he was a bastard he was a bastard of a Lord and he had an easy upbringing compared to many of the men sent to the Wall. He had luxuries that his brothers never had so instead of thinking himself better he decided to help, make his brothers better also.

"You, what's your name pretty boy?" Jon watched as the Master-at-Arms dragged a boy into the circle formed with the bodies of their soon to be brothers.

The boy was fairly tall, black hair tied back with leather and blue eyes that held fear. Jon sighed, he hated fighting the ones who were afraid to even hold a sword and it was those boys that Ser Alliser made them fight the most.

"Abe Ser, my names Abe Waters," the boy mumbled shaking lightly all over in fear no doubt.

Jon glanced behind to see Gendry, Sam, Pypar and Grenn watching the lad with the same sympathy. Sam held the most fear for the lad though; Jon knew Samwell Tarly would never be a fighter however much he tried to teach him, he hoped the lad wasn't as afraid as Sam.

"Waters, ay'" Alliser scoffed letting the boy go. "Well Waters, you ready to fight Snow."

He pushed the boy closer to Jon as he readied his sword but the same could not be said for Abe. Jon watched as the boy stumbled and his sword slipped from his hand. The others laughed but Jon walked forwards before bending and picking up the sword for the boy feeling nothing but guilt for the fight to come.

Abe stood no chance.

"Thank you," Abe said as he took the sword. Jon frowned slightly, the boy couldn't have been much younger than himself but his voice was soft, musical even, nothing like a man's voice or even a boys.

Jon simply nodded and stepped back, once again readying himself for the fight that would take no more than a couple of hits to win though he would try his damned hardest to be as kind as possible in his victory though he would hardly call it a victory.

Jon was right, the fight was over swiftly though the boy did try swinging his sword from side to side, Jon gave him merit for trying unlike others who merely fell to the ground and yielded. His thoughts turned back to the day Samwell Tarly had walked up to them, round and afraid with no sword fighting skills to speak of.

"You're as useless as the rest of them pretty boy, get up, go clean the armour; that's all you'll be good for." The boy stood stumbling before making his way to the armoury. Jon watched with interest, the boy was odd to say the least and he looked far too alike his friend for it to be a coincidence.

Jon turned to his friends and found Gendry staring at the boy who was quickly retreating. _Did he see it to? _Jon wondered, did any of them see it, the resemblance between Abe and Gendry.

"Do you think he's ok?" Sam said as Ser Alliser walked away leaving them all to practise among themselves.

Jon sighed knowing that his friend would want to befriend the boy, he couldn't blame Sam and even he couldn't deny that he was worried for the boy but his curiosity was what made him walk towards the armoury his friends following behind him.

They found him with a whetstone and a pile of swords at his feet. Abe looked up and his eyes widened in fear as he saw them all standing before him, Jon couldn't help but sigh. The boy would soon learn that fear was an emotion that was not tolerated well at Castle Black.

"Are you hurt?" Sam stepped forwards walking towards the boy who had dropped the whetstone upon their arrival.

Jon watched as Abe shrugged nervously glancing at them all and biting his bottom lip. "I'll be fine."

"No you won't, it doesn't get easier. Have Jon train you, he'll help. Won't you Jon?" Sam looked at him expectantly and Jon found himself nodding. He figured one more person to train wouldn't hurt.

"Jon? Jon Snow?" Jon frowned and watched as Abe seemed to realise something, what he wasn't sure.

"Do I know you?" Jon asked a little sharply, he regretted it instantly but there was nothing he could do.

He was taken back to when he had first met Gendry; he had the same look on his face, of recognition. Jon learned later that it was his father who had sent Gendry to the wall, they didn't know why but all Gendry knew was that he was in danger. He also learnt that Gendry had known who he was, or at least that he was related to Eddard by his looks alone. The blacksmiths apprentice had said that he looked like a Stark, like his father. The thought comforted Jon somewhat, made him feel somewhat part of the Stark family still even when he was leagues away.

Abe shook his head quickly.

"You knew my father," Jon took a guess and was rewarded with the surprise on the boy's face that told him that he was right.

"Eddard Stark sent you here to?" Jon turned to see Gendry stepping towards the boy waiting for the boys reply.

Looking between them both there was no doubt; they shared the same blood for certain.

Abe slowly nodded glancing between Jon and Gendry.

"Why?" Jon asked already knowing the answer.

They were both in some kind of danger, a danger his father had tried to protect them from. They were probably sibling or at least half-siblings. Gendry had probably already figured that out by the way he was staring at the boy and he wondered if the others had to. If Abe had!

"Your father said I was in danger, he sent me here," the boy paused. "He told me to find you, befriend you." Jon's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Did he tell you that to?" Jon asked Gendry who shook his head.

_So why Abe and not Gendry_ maybe his father saw how weak the boy was Jon thought.

"Eddard sent you here to?" Jon watched as the boy turned to Gendry staring up at him in confusion obviously not noticing the similarities between himself and the blacksmith.

"Is he serious, can't he see?" Grenn spoke for the first time, Jon turned and shrugged but obviously his friends saw what he could see.

"What do you mean?" Abe asked standing and watching Grenn.

"Do you not see the similarities between us?" Gendry asked him.

Jon watched standing with his arms folded, there was something about Abe, something that he couldn't quite put his finger on but there was more to him than what met the eye, he was sure of it.

He watched as the boy stared at Gendry and the realisation hit and he wondered why it had taken him so long.

"We...look the same." The boy stuttered.

Grenn and Pypar scoffed and mumbled '_finally' _under their breath.

Jon shook his head in despair and wondered for what seemed the thousandth time why his father had sent them to the Wall.

_What danger are they in?_

* * *

**AN: **_*Sigh* _I do so love Jon Snow! Anyway, what did you think? Like it, love it? Please let me know what you think...


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Thank you for all the follows and a BIG BIG BIG thank you to everyone reviewing. It really means a lot to me. I hope you are all enjoying this story and that you will continue to show your support...

Sorry for any mistakes, I do re-read but some things always slip past me.

* * *

**Hidden**

Four

_Arabella_

"We...look the same," she stuttered staring at the boy, Gendry, who stood before her. He was broad and obviously strong, he stared at her in confusion and wonder.

For a moment, she considered telling him, telling him everything but she bit her tongue. They may look the same, yes, but she still didn't know him, couldn't trust him with her secret.

"I'd bet your closely related. Half-sibling's maybe," she glanced at Jon as he spoke. She saw Eddard in him now she knew who he was and she also saw why the Lord Commander thought he could take his place, it was obvious even to her that his friends looked up to him. He seemed to be, like Jeor had said, a born leader.

"Who was your mother?" Gendry asked her, he hadn't taken his eyes off her and she was starting to feel uncomfortable. She was afraid, if any of them stared for too long they would see her for who- or what- she truly was; a girl.

"I don't know; I never knew her, or my father." She said but she knew they didn't share the same mother. Jeor had said she was in danger because of her blood, her father's blood and if Gendry had been sent her by Eddard too then she could only assume that it was because of his blood to. The blood they shared from their father's side.

But she couldn't tell them that, she couldn't let them know that she knew more than Gendry otherwise they would wonder why she knew and he didn't and she only knew because of Jeor, something, again, that they couldn't know.

Gendry nodded seemingly happy with just the knowledge that they were related. She wasn't sure however. Arabella had often dreamed of what her family was like, her mother and father. She often dreamed that she had siblings too, that they lived happily all together. It was a childish dream and yet, standing before her was her brother. She was overwhelmed and shocked to say the least, it would take her a while to get used to have someone to call family.

"So we'll help him then," the large boy said from beside her, he seemed kind.

"Of course we will," it was Gendry who spoke and Jon merely nodded.

The large boy, who upon closer inspection Arabella found was more the age of a man than a boy smiled brightly, giving the illusion of someone much younger. "I'm Sam," he said happily.

"Abe," she said keeping her voice low and as rough as she could make it.

She had made friends, found out she had a brother and had fooled them all into believe she was a boy... it wasn't bad for her first official day at Castle Black.

_Hidden_

Supper was an interesting affair. Arabella was used to being surrounded by men, working at a tavern she quickly grew accustomed to their fowl language and crude conversations but she had never been one to partake in such discussion for she was a woman and yet at Castle Black she was not, or she was but no one knew it.

"Have you ever been with a woman?" Sam asked no one in particular.

Arabella tried her hardest not to blush. She knew how the conversation would turn quickly; the men would talk of their conquest and of the size of the woman's assets and talk of the intricate details of what happened when they shared a woman's bed.

Several of the men began to talk over each other, all hoping to impress the rest. Arabella sat quietly, slowly eating her stew which was by far the worst thing she had ever tasted. She noticed neither Gendry or Jon were partaking in the conversation, the former relieved her as she did not need to hear of her newly found brothers conquests but the latter confused her, for several reasons. One being that men that looked like Jon usually had many stories to tell but odder still she felt glad that he was not bragging though she no idea why, she shouldn't care for she didn't know him.

"What about you pretty boy," a man whom she could not place a name to his face said. He was revolting looking, not because he was ugly though he wasn't practically handsome but because there was something in his eyes and the way his features twisted into something cruel.

Arabella realised that he was talking to her, his eyes boring into her like he could see into her soul. It made a shiver run up her spin.

"You could almost be a whore you're so pretty," he said cruelly though there was something in his eyes that said he wasn't joking. "Maybe you should leave and make a few coins."

His friends laughed but her new friends and Gendry all stilled, their faces no longer amused. Gendry was even curling his hands into fists underneath the table and even Jon looked dangerously angry.

She saw Sam glance at her apologetically before he shrunk into himself, as much as a person his size could at least. In the few hours she had known him she had gathered he was not one for fighting or confrontation, others would call him a coward for it but Arabella thought it rather wise.

Arabella steeled herself. She was used to japes about being a whore, of course they were when she looked like a woman and men would often make crude comments about the amount a girl like her could earn. Arabella wasn't so sure how to respond to the comment as a boy but she couldn't let it go unanswered.

She turned to the man and his friends, her lips curved into a smile though anger flashed in her eyes. She would rise above the comment but she would still answer, so she spoke in a low calm tone, "If I had known that before I wouldn't have come here. Maybe I should head to the nearest whore house and see if they'll take me. Thank you for the advice."

With that she turned back to her table, her back straight and her posture stiff. The man said nothing back and his friends had stopped laughing. She had no idea if they were still staring at her but she continued on as if nothing had happened, slowly eating the fowl stew before her.

The day was not going as well as she had originally thought and she had a feeling that the days to come would be just as trying.

_Hidden_

Being disguised as a boy of the nights watch meant she could no longer stay in the old tower; instead she had to sleep the crowded rooms like everyone else. She was sharing with a few familiar faces, Jon and Gendry being two of them and Sam being another. Thankfully, though there were men she did not know also in the room they weren't the ones that had been laughing at her earlier, she took comfort in that.

She was surprised, though she really shouldn't have been, at how much the room reeked. She couldn't even describe the smell; the only word that came to mind was disgusting. It was also a maze, between the beds and the scattered belongings on the floor, Arabella had to fight the urge to gag when she first walked in as her stomach churned.

Arabella didn't know how she was going to survive living with so many men.

She wanted nothing more than to wash herself and yet she had to wait, she waited until all the men had been and then she waited until all the men were asleep and when she was sure that no one was awake, watching or listening, she dragged herself off her bed and out of the room.

Once she lowered herself into the warm water, watching as the steam rolled over its surface and rose to fill the room, she began to finally relax. Of course she was aware of every sound, afraid that someone would walk in and her cover and dignity would be blown. So she washed quickly, only allowing herself a moment or two to really enjoy the warm water cleansing her skin before she stepped back out and dried herself before dressing in fresh clothing.

In was surprising what a wash and fresh clothing could do to a person. It could make everything feel instantly better and she felt considerably warmer though that would pass when she left the bath house to be greeted by the bitter wind.

She reflected on her day, her first real day at Castle Black as Abe the boy.

Arabella had no expected to make friends and she had and she certainly hadn't expected to find she had a brother. It had been a trying day and tomorrow would not be any easier, for tomorrow she started her lessons with Jon...

The thought made her heart flutter a little but she pushed it away. She may find him attractive with his black curls, mysterious dark eyes and his handsome features but there was nothing to be done about it... she was Abe, a boy now and however attractive Jon Snow was and however kind her seemed to be she could not let him find out that she was in fact Arabella, a girl.

She sighed, resigned to the fact that her life had dramatically changed and she had no idea if her life would ever be the same again.

* * *

**AN: **So, what do you think? Remember reviews equal motivation which means more chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment and maybe spread the word about this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Sorry for the long delay. Family issues and life got in the way. I want to thank you all for the reviews and the follows and I hope you continue to enjoy this story...

* * *

**Hidden **

Five

_Jon_

Jon stood with his friends, watching as they practised. Gendry was getting better and he had faith his friend would be a good fighter in no time; the same however could not be said for Sam or Abe. Sam was much to gentle to be a fighter but Jon had a feeling that if Abe could manage to lift the damned sword that in time he would be able to swing it like himself. There was a fire in Abe, Jon could see it; a determination that would serve him well at the Wall.

He walked over to the Abe, "that sword is too heavy for you."

Sweat beaded on Abe's forehead as he tried and failed over and over again to lift and swing the sword. The boy's expression was one of frustration as he looked up at Jon. "I'll get stronger," he said strongly.

Jon couldn't help but think of Arya. Abe had the same determination as his little sister.

"Come with me," Jon said walking in the direction of the armoury.

Like his sister Abe needed a smaller blade, light weight so he could move quickly. Abe followed him silently though Jon saw him cast several confused expressions his way. They reached the armoury and Jon took the sword from the boy without a word and started to look through the other swords all lined up.

"What are we doing?"

Jon turned to Abe at his question before reaching for a small thin sword, much like the one he had made for Arya.

"You need a smaller blade," Jon said examining the sword. "This will be more suited to you."

Abe took it with excitement gleaming in his eyes and smiled when he was able to slash the steel blade through the air with ease.

Jon nodded, "my youngest sister wanted to fight but most swords were too heavy for her. I gave her a smaller blade like that one," Jon trailed off wondering whether Arya had learnt to use it and whether it was helping her in some way.

The word was that Arya was in Kings Landing still, being held by the Lannister like Sansa but Jon knew Arya, he knew that she would have already escaped or was probably planning to. Either way he hoped _needle _had helped her; he needed to believe that though he was not with her that somehow in some form he had helped her.

Jon hadn't realised he had been silently brooding for so long but he jolted back to reality when he felt a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry," Abe whispered.

Jon glanced at the boys hand on his arm, seemingly placed to comfort him.

Noticing Jon's glances Abe dropped his hand to his side and shuffled his feet nervously. Jon swore he could see a blush rising on the boy's cheeks and suddenly the air around them was filled with tension and unease.

If Jon was honest he was not sure what to make of the boy and if he had not been somehow related to Gendry he would have probably given up on the boy, he was small, weak and odd. Abe's behaviour was queer, Jon had noticed in the week Abe had been at the Wall that the boy washed alone when he thought everyone was asleep and Jon had noticed regularly the blushes that rose on the boy's cheeks when he was around, he had noticed other things as well.

Jon coughed breaking the silence, "we should go back." He said walking away without looking back to see if Abe followed.

Jon was not naive; he knew that some men did not just only find the opposite sex attractive but it unsettled him to think that Abe might feel something for him. It would explain a little of the boys odd behaviour. Jon would not hold his preferences against Abe and he would not breathe a word of his suspicions to anyone else but it made Jon feel uncomfortable to say the least.

Back in the training yard Jon immersed himself in fighting. He paired with Gendry and the two traded blows and both at times accepted defeat. For a while Jon forgot everything, he forgot about the perils his family were facing, he forgot about the unease he felt around Abe, he forgot everything and just let go of his anger the only way he knew how; by fighting.

_Hidden_

The watery yet lumpy stew put him in an even sour mood. Jon never thought himself lucky before but eating the so called food before him made him realise how privileged he had been in Winterfell. The simple luxury of spices and good meat were not found at the Wall.

He sat with his friends but he was in a sullen mood after a long day and said very little to anyone and barely listened to what his friends had to speak about around him. He played with the food in his bowl, letting the brownish liquid slide from his spoon before repeating the action and only bringing the spoon to his mouth every once in a while to actually eat his supper.

It was the mention of the new recruit that had him listening. "Where is Abe?" it was Gendry who asked.

As far as Jon knew his friend and Abe had not spoken much and if they had there were always others around them. If it had been Jon and he found out he had a sibling he knew nothing about he would be trying to find every moment to talk to them. He guessed that maybe because of the mystery around there arrival at the Wall and under the circumstances that they were a little reluctant to get to know the other.

Jon shrugged but upon seeing the slight worry on his friend's face he sighed, "I shall look for him." He offered slightly glad to be given an excuse to leave.

Gendry nodded, "I'll come to."

The others nodded and carried on with their conversations as the two left the Hall in search of the young man. They went to the room they all shared first and saw no sign of Abe and so began the long search of the Castle.

Something told Jon that something was wrong; he pushed it aside thinking it absurd but the longer they search and found no sign of him the more he began to wonder if his instincts were right. He saw Gendry began to grow worried and panicked as their pace picked up in a hurried attempt to find the young man.

It was while walking near the abandoned tour that they heard the slightly cry of pain and then a scuffling of feet. The two bastards shared a breath look before racing off in the direction of the cry.

Jon's instincts had been right.

"You made a fool out of me," the voice all but shouted.

Abe seemingly said nothing and if he did Jon could not hear it.

"Let's see if you would make a good whore shall pretty boy," Jon knew then what had kept Abe, or more accurately, who.

As Jon and Gendry rounded the corner they saw Rast holding a small blade to Abe's throat while the boy whimpered as blood tricked down his neck and as tears fell down the boys face. Rast was alone and had it been anyone else he had attacked they would have stood a chance but Abe was a small thing and knew little of fighting.

Rast was about ready to pull the boys breeches down as Abe struggled to stop the older, larger, ugly, fowl smelling man but to no avail. Gendry wasted no time in diving onto Rast fists first, Jon in turn rushed to Abe's side as the boy fell to the floor.

All thoughts of his uncertainty and discomfort around the young man were gone when he took in the sight of him. Abe was just a young boy and had been about to be violated by a monster of a man. The world was an evil and unjust place.

"Abe," Jon said as softly as he could.

The young boy looked up at him with watery big blue eyes, so much fear swimming within his orbs. Gently Jon reached out and helped Abe sit, leaning him against the cold stone wall behind them. He quickly glanced at the wound on the boys neck and though it was still bleeding it was not life threatening but still in need of treatment and so with one final glance at Abe whom seemed lost in his own land of fear Jon began the task of stopping Gendry from beating Rast to a pulp. _Not that he doesn't deserve it, _he thought pausing briefly to watch his friend slamming his fists into Rast's face.

"Gendry," Jon said sharply, reaching for his friend and catching his arm before it landed another blow.

On instinct Gendry took a swing for Jon whom dogged it easily. Years of play fighting with Theon and Robb paying off.

"You need to stop," Jon said calmly hoping to calm Gendry down.

Jon had a talent for being as calm and still as a frozen lake on the outside but as angry as a blizzard on the inside. He hid his emotions well and sometimes it came in useful.

"He needs to punished," Gendry spat out his eyes once again moving to Rast who was a bloody mess.

"Abe needs to be looked at," Jon said hoping the mention of his brother would make him focus on him more than the filth that lay at their feet and it worked for Gendry looked to Abe that sat still lost in his own land of fear.

Gendry seemed to shrink as he stepped towards his younger supposed brother. "Go get the Lord Commander," was all he said before kneeling before Abe.

With one final glance at Abe and Gendry and then at Rast he deemed it safe for him to leave and find their leader. Rast was going nowhere fast and seemed to drifting in and out of consciousness and so Jon ran off in search of Jeor to report the events that had transpired.

It seemed there would never be a dull moment with Abe Waters around.

* * *

**AN: **I'm not totally happy with this chapter but I thought it had been long enough and I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. So what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know...


End file.
